On My Way
by proudly4you
Summary: Quill. A story about romances on the side, in a world full of true love.
1. Boob Job

I was just minding my own business, until Santana put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
She threw me against a wall of lockers and I heard the smash around my ears, but it wasn't as loud as Santana screaming at me.  
"You did this to me! You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!"  
"You have as surgery when you get your appendix out. YOU GOT A BOOB JOB!" Another smash, but this time it's her body slamming against the metal.  
"Yep, sure did!" Then, she slapped me! How dare she?!  
"You can't hit me!" I'm Head Cheerleader now; she knows she can't do that.  
"Sure I can, unless you got yourself knocked up again; slut!" That whore!  
We push and shove, and pull hair until my ears are ringing and my head is pounding.  
"Hey! Hey! What's going on?! What happened to us being a family?" Mr Schuester began to hold me back as I was getting up off the ground, after a rather hard shove from Santana, pushing us away from each other. No matter how hard I pushed, he kept me back. He has massive arms.  
"Oh please! She has a family! She's a mother!" Santana turned to walk away. No. No way was she getting the last word in this.  
"Walk away! And tighten up your pony before you get to class!" I scream. She will listen to the Head Bitch. She doesn't have a choice!  
Mr Schue was still struggling to hold me, so I let out a sigh and stopped fighting. There was still a large crowd surrounding Mr Schue and I, with a gap where Santana Whore Bag had walked through.  
"What are you all staring at? That's right. I, Quinn Fabray, am back as Head Bitch! Go to class. All of you, right now!" Ugh, they all suck. Britney walked towards Schue and I.  
"Quinn that was really mean." She looked away, and looked back. "But, are you okay?"  
"Yes Britney, I'm fine. Go to class."  
"It's cool that you're head cheerleader again. I'll see you later."  
Mr Schue walked me back to his office one the hallways were completely empty.

"Quinn, what's going on? It's not like you to fight." He passed me a glass of water then sat down at his desk.  
"She got a boob job. Coach Sue has a very strict 'No Plastics' policy." I was being cold, which was stupid of me. I played with my Cross necklace; it's what I do when I'm nervous.  
"So you fought her? Quinn, I understand. It's okay to let your walls down around me. It's just me; I'm not going to attack you. I don't expect you to be The Head Cheerleader when you're around me. I know that's not you."  
"Mr Schuester, I just don't know what to do. I lost Finn, Puck, my Father and My Baby all in the same year. I had nothing left. It is easier now I'm back on the Cheerios, but I just feel so lost; even behind that Head Bitch Persona." My voice trailed off and tears slid down my cheeks.  
"Hey, it's alright. Don't cry. Do you remember last year when you worried you weren't going to get it all back and I said you would? I was right wasn't I? You're Head Cheerleader, which means you're back in Sue's good books, you're a respected member of Glee Club and really, you're father really isn't that important. I remember when you were a freshmen and you'd come to school with bruisers. He was a jerk, wasn't he?"  
"He didn't hit me."  
"Quinn." He said. My shoulders started to shake and I was sobbing. How embarrassing?!  
"He had alcohol problems, it wasn't his fault…"  
"Darling, why are you still making excuses for him? He's gone now. Out of your life forever." Mr Schue stood up and walked towards me.  
"Fran and I used to be so scared. Mom got the worst of it."  
"Come here." He was holding his arms out for me.  
"I'm so sorry…" I was mumbling into his shirt…No vest today? He smelt really good. Everything felt a little different in his arms, I felt safe and at ease. It was if all my troubles just melted away. He was stroking my hair in an effort to calm me down, the tears just kept on flowing though.  
"Quinn, look at me." He lifted my head from his chest but I didn't want to let go completely, so I kept my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart racing as he held my face in his hands.  
"You are beautiful. You're such a good kid and you have got talent. Singing, dancing and cheerleading." He drew a deep breath in. "Quinn, there is no one in this school. This district, this state, this country or this world like you are. You are so strong. I love you, our Glee club loves you, and I'd imagine that Coach Sue even loves you. You own McKinley High, you are McKinley high." He looked at me, with those big brown eyes of his, and I felt my heart melt and his begin to race even faster than before. He leaned in, and I filled the gap between us.  
Our lips locked and I could instantly taste coffee. It felt good, my heart went into over drive, and I think I was in danger of having a heart attack on the spot. He didn't push for the kiss to go any further, we were just enjoying it. When we broke the engagement, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to actually talk.  
"Mr Schue." I whispered, before turning and walking out of his office.


	2. Payback

At 4:55 I wandered into the choir room and took a seat behind Berry. We were waiting to see if any new members where going to join us. I wasn't all that bored, but I acted it. I couldn't let Mr Schue see how excited I was to see him after this morning. A girl always has to play hard to get in these situations. If Celibacy club taught me anything, (other than how to fall pregnant at the age of 16) it's that 'It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing.' even if you were craving a man in your life.  
At 4:58 Santana, Britney, Puck, Mercedes, Finn and Mr Schue were positioned over at the piano, while Kurt, Berry, Artie, Tina, Mike and I were sitting down. We were all glued to the clock, as it ticked over.  
"Well, I hate to break it to you but it doesn't look like anybody's going to be joining us. So I think we should just call it a day." Rachel said. Britney and Santana immediately agreed.  
"We said three to five, its only 4:58." Mr Schue piped in.  
"Just wait. My buddy Sam's going to try out. He totally idolizes me." Finn had mentioned Sam to me today, but I guess he didn't want to be in our group now that Finn's off the football team. Kurt started to say something, but I was already following Puck out the door.

"Alright girls! I want five laps, with ten push ups between each one. Britney; stay here. Everybody else, Go!" I wasn't taking anything from any of these girls today. It was a morning practice and I wanted them to feel the pain for the rest of the day. I heard they were talking about me yesterday and when I fell pregnant, not one of them stood up for me when Coach Sue kicked me off. Now, they pay. Especially Santana.  
"What's up, Q?" Britney looked worried.  
"Coach wanted to see you in her office. You can go there now."  
"Bye Quinn." Britney was trying to be cold. She's obviously been told to by Santana.  
"Linda cute a corner, so all you bitches start at zero and now you're doing ten laps with 20 push ups in between. You won't talk about me behind my bag again? Will you girls?"  
They didn't reply. So I asked again.  
"Will you talk about me behind my back ever again?"  
"NO QUINN!" They all shouted back.  
"I've got some things to sort out over there. Because someone on this team got Plastic Surgery, now that particular person has to be on the bottom. If I see any talking, slacking off or cutting corners you will all go back to zero and the numbers will double again. Do you understand?"  
"YES QUINN."  
I walked towards the bleachers and grabbed my clipboard. I have to redesign the pyramid and several other routines because of Santana's stupid boob job.

The rest of the day was tiring. Rachel kept at me all day, making sure I knew to be at the auditorium by 4pm sharp.

"Hi, I'm Sunshine Corazon, and I'll be singing 'Listen' from the movie Dream Girls." She had a cute, petite talking voice, but I wasn't sure how she'd sound singing. She must be good though, because rumour has it Berry sent her to a crack house yesterday.  
"It was a Broadway show first." God, Rachel talks too much. Everyone told her to shut up and Sunshine began to sing. She was really good, and judging by the looks and encouragement my team mates were giving I'm sure they agreed too. Even I couldn't help but to smile. We were all clapping and Mr Schue got up to speak.  
"Wow! Um," He chuckled, "Ah welcome to the Glee Club!" We all cheered some more and after a few congratulations and hugs, everyone left the auditorium, and it was just Mr Schue and I.

"We found our 12th member. Good job Mr Schue!" He turned around to face me.  
"Quinn, listen. Yesterday was-"  
"Amazing." I cut in. "I've been thinking about it a little bit. And you. Us, actually."  
"And ah, what were you thinking?" He walked closer to me.  
"I enjoyed being that close to you. It was comfortable and felt natural. I didn't feel pressured or awkward." Mr Schue walked behind me and put his arms around my waist and I giggled. We didn't talk, we just stood there.  
"This can only be a side thing," I said, breaking the silence. "I will still have to date Jocks and stuff, to keep the Persona up. But, if we are doing this, I'll be happy with it; if you are. You can't deny our chemistry. Its phenomenal."  
"Are you sure you want to Quinn? I know we've got chemistry, but if you don't want to take it further, that's fine."  
"No, I want to Mr Schue."  
"Please, call me Will. We can't do this if you call me Mr Schue. It's weird." He laughed, making me laugh. "Can I put my number in your phone?"  
"Sure." I grab my phone out from my bag at our feet and hand it to him. He puts his number in and I send him a smiley face so he has my number.  
"Alright, I've got to go. Bye Will." I say as I head up the stairs and out the door.


	3. Russell

By the time I got home it was 5:30 and I went straight to my bedroom, telling my mom that I'd already eaten. Half an hour later, she knocked on my door.

"Hi Sweetie, how are you? I bought you some cookies up, just in case you were hungry."  
"Thanks Mom. You can come in, if you want to." I said, patting the clear bit of my bed in between my homework.  
"Darling, I need to tell you something."  
"You better not be pregnant. I can't deal with anymore pregnancies right now."  
"No, it's not that. Don't worry." She laughed.  
"Oh thank Goodness." I pause, "What is it?"  
"Russell is coming over in twenty minutes to collect the last of his things." She went into panic mode, not allowing me space to talk. "Do you want to stay? You don't have to. I'm not making you see him again. He's horrible. You can go out if you like." She was avoiding looking at me in the eyes.  
"Mom, there's no way I'm leaving you here on your own to deal with him. I am going to call Puck though; he only lives in the next street. I think we'd be safer with someone else here." My hands were shaking as I reached for my phone.  
"Okay Quinnie. Thank you. I love you darling." She placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room.

"Puck, it's me." I said, before he'd even gotten a chance to say hello.  
"Quinn, what's up?"  
"Listen, I need a favour. Russell's coming back in twenty minutes to the rest of his belongings. Do you mind coming over? Just to try and protect Mom and I?"  
"Sure. I'll come over now."  
"Thanks Noah."  
"Hey Quinn, you know I'll do anything for you. You're worth it."  
"I'll see you soon." I end the call and throw the phone onto my bed.

"Hey Puck. Thanks for coming over." I say as I close the front door behind us.  
"It's not a problem. How's your mom? Is _he_ here yet?"  
"Mom's just as nervous as I am. He's not here, but it won't be long. Do you want something to eat or drink?"  
"Ah, I'm alright for now. Thanks anyway."  
"Come and sit down, make yourself at home." It feels awkward, which is unusual between us. I suppose it's because Russell is coming over. I lie down and make myself comfortable in Puck's lap. I end up with my head on his thighs and my hands in his, resting on my stomach.

"Do you miss Beth?" What? Are we having this conversation now?  
"Everyday, do you?" My head fills with memories of my precious baby girl.  
"Yeah. She was beautiful." He took a deep breath. "Just like her mom."  
"Puck," I sat up, "I'm sorry about everything. You shouldn't have had to go through any of that crap last year."  
"I wouldn't change any of it. Apart from Beth; I'd keep her."  
"Me too."  
Puck went to reply, but our conversation was interrupted by the door bell, followed by a loud bashing on the door.  
"Judy! Let me in!" He was drunk, I could tell already.  
"I'm coming Russell." My mom was walking towards the door, but she stopped before she opened it.  
"Are you two alright? Are you ready?"  
"We'll be fine Mrs Fabray." Puck was such a gentleman when he wanted to be.  
"Russel. Hi." Mom said.  
"I need to get my things. Make me a scotch, will you?" Why is he such an asshole? "Quinn. Why are you here? Puckerman? What the hell are you two doing in my house? Where's the baby? I thought you gave her up?" Russell was getting even more aggravated.  
"Daddy, I moved back in. Puck was just over to help me with some Cheerios stuff. Which I'm captain of; Daddy. We did give Beth up; she's living in New York with a single mother who loves her very much." Russell's breath smelt like scotch and cherries. He was right in my face. I was scared, really, really scared.  
"Hey back off! We did the right thing. Go and get your things and leave. Quinn and Judy don't want you around anymore!" Puck had manoeuvred himself in between Russell and I.  
"Puck," I whispered.  
"It's okay Quinn. I got this." He was face to face with Russell.  
"Noah! Don't you dare tell me about _my_ family! You're not a part of this family! Do you understand?"  
"You're no more a part of this family than I am. You remover yourself from this family when you beat them and cheated on your wife! Get your stuff and go!" Puck was tense and ready for a fight.  
"Judy! Where's my scotch?" Russell backed away from Puck and turned to face the lounge room entrance.  
"It's here, Russell. I made it the way you liked." Mom's hand was shaking as she handed him the drink.  
He grunted, "I'm going to get my stuff. It better all be there. Quinn, Judy, come with me!"  
"No Daddy. Mom and I are going to stay here with Puck. You need to hurry up, it's getting late. My voice went croaky and I choked back tears.  
"Fine, you girls will realize that you need me. You'll take me back. This family is nothing without me."  
"Well, I guess it's been nothing for a while then. We won't ever need an abusive prick in our lives ever again. Quinn's right, you do need to hurry up. Mom's never talked like that. It's good to see her stand up for herself.  
"Okay, I'll be gone in a minute." Russell's face dropped, he kind of looked defeated.  
"Good," I say.

"Girls, are you okay?" Puck said after Russell had walked off to the bedroom.  
"I'm alright. Quinnie, are you okay?" They were both looking at me.  
"Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine." Tears rolled down my face and I couldn't stop them.  
"No you're not. Come here." Puck held his arms out.  
"No, I don't want to. I need some water." I walk to the kitchen and get a glass out. Puck must've followed me, because after a few minutes I turned to walk out and jumped when I was faced with him.

"Puck, what are you doing?" I was trying for my Head Bitch voice. The kind of voice I use when Berry tries to talk to me, in public; but I could only manage a small whisper.  
"Looking out for you. Russell's about to leave. I think you should come and say goodbye. If you want to." He grabbed my hand and after my small nod he led me into the family room. Mom was standing with her back to Russell.

"Quinn, try and talk some sense into your mother." He went from looking defeated, to looking like a prick again, right in front of my eyes. "If you've got time between your pregnancies. I am ashamed to call you my daughter. I can't believe she-" He stopped and pointed at mom, "let you back into this house. You're a disgrace. You know what? Fuck you both. I don't want either of you anymore." He opened the front door.  
"Daddy, I'm sorry." I began, in my best child voice. "I'm sorry you're a jerk. I'm sorry God made you this way; it must be horrible for you, to constantly be tearing everyone down. I am really happy that you don't want us anymore, because you were like toxic waste all over our lives! Goodbye!" I walked to the front door, paused and smiled at the sick bastard, pushed him and the boxes at his feet out the door and slammed it shut.


	4. Cheerios

"Quinnie, I'm sorry. Are you okay? He's gone now, we won't ever see him again, I promise." Mom was crying.  
"I love you, Mom. Thank you for leaving him." My tears dried up and I let go of Puck's hand to rub my temples. I had the worst headache.  
"It's all over now. Thank you, Noah. You are more a part of this family by the way. You're welcome here anytime you like. Mom rubbed his arm and walked off to her bedroom. Puck and I grabbed a drink then headed to my room.

"Quinn, are really okay? Puck was holding both of my hands.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming over."  
"Not a problem." I pulled my leggings off and walked across my room in my underwear to get a pair of pyjama bottoms.  
"Wow. A baby didn't do anything to your figure. You still got it!" Puck winked.  
"I know." I sighed, "I'm going to bed. You're welcome to join me if you like." I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me.  
"That's sounds really tempting, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no." He kissed my forehead before walking to my door.  
"I'll see myself out, have a good sleep. Good night beautiful." He's so cute.  
"Goodnight," I whisper.

I wake up to my phone flashing on the table next to me. I got kind of excited, because I thought it might have been from Will, but when I picked it up, it was just a message from Coach Sue.  
_'Q. Wake up. I need something to torment Beiste with. Ideas?'_ I glance around my room and spot the plate of cookies from the night before.  
_'Dog Poo Cookies._' I write back.  
_'Excellent. C U at school, Q._' I roll over onto my back and yawn. I need to get up and get ready for school.

"Quinn, it seems bringing the Glee Club down may be harder than I thought. What can I do?" Coach Sue is a real bitch.  
"Miss Sylvester, why can't you leave the Glee Club alone? We just got a new member and we're happy. Give it a rest!"  
"This new member. Who is it?"  
"Sunshine Corazon. The transfer student."  
"Okay, now get out of my office. I'm sick of looking at you. The thought that your breasts contain milk is making me sick." Ugh. I stand up and walk to the door. On my way out, Coach Sue stops me.  
"Quinn."  
"Yes?" I reply.  
"It's good having you back on the team."  
"Thanks Coach."

"So how do we work out the speed? Can anybody tell me the equation?" This stuff is child's play. I am a genius; seriously.  
"Speed equals distance over time." I say.  
"That's correct. So Brad, can you complete the equation?" Mr Smith turns his attention to Brad and I turn mine off completely. I think about everything in classes. I just zone out and everybody's too scared to talk to me unless I speak to them, so it's a pretty good system.  
I wonder where Beth is now. I hope she's happy. I bet she is. Shelby's a nice enough person. She is Rachel's birth mother, so she can't be too bad.  
I really need to stop thinking about her. It's not helping anything.  
I'll get to see Mr Schue later on today; at Glee Club. I agree with Santana on the fact that it's the best part of my day. It's even more so now because I've got this thing going on with Mr Schue.

"Girls, we need to practice our new pyramid. Santana!"  
"Yes Quinn?"  
"You're on the bottom right hand corner. Kate, you're taking her place under me and everyone else shifts one place to the left. That's all we're doing. We are doing this over and over until it is perfect." We ended up doing the whole hour of the pyramid. Coach Sue watched and criticised. For the first few times she picked on me, to see if I was up to being back on the team I suppose and after that she just yelled at everyone else.


	5. Tippy Toes

Finn told everyone about what Rachel did to Sunshine, they were all pretty pissed. I was pleased with myself. I knew that rumour was true! Sunshine left McKinley today, Sue called Carmel High and asked them to make an irresistible offer to Sunshine and her mom, so she can be on Vocal Adrenalin.  
We are all waiting for Rachel to turn up for Glee Club. Everyone was waiting in the choir room, just chatting and doing whatever. I was talking to Britney and Santana. We're kind of back on talking terms now; she was saying how it was weird to be back on the bottom of the pyramid because she hadn't done that since we were on the JV squad.  
"That's too bad. You won't be getting anymore plastic will you?" I said.  
"Nope."  
"It won't be long. I personally don't care about the surgery, I'm pissed that you fought me. But the rest is all Sue. She wants you on the bottom. You belong on the top; I could tell by the way that Sue was looking at our pyramid that she thinks so too. You'll be back up the top in a little bit." Rachel walked through the door and we began the class.  
"Alright guys, so you all know that we lost our newest member today, so we really need to find a replacement. We can't compete with eleven members." Mr Schue was talking mainly to Rachel. I would to; the dwarf is the one that got rid of her. Rachel performed 'What I did for love.' She said she'd been rehearsing it and blah blah blah. I swear my mind actually turns off when she's speaking. She did the song well, but she didn't send Sunshine to a crack house because she loved us.

"Hey Mom! I'm home." I say as I walk through the front door.  
"Hi sweetie how was your day?"  
"It was alright. I think San and I are talking again. How was your day?"  
"Good. I made roast chicken for tea. Do you mind setting the table while I got the store to get some groceries?" She grabbed her purse from the bench.  
"Sure Mom. I'll see you when you get back." I kissed her on the cheek and she walked out to her car.

My phone started ringing; I rummaged through my bag looking for it.  
"Quinn Fabray." I say.  
"Q. It's Coach Sylvester. Just ringing to tell you that we are putting the pyramid back to the way it was. I don't like having Santana on the bottom, it throws out the whole group dynamic."  
"Okay."  
"Make sure that everybody knows that it's for the sake of the team, and my 'No Plastics' policy still stands."  
"Okay Coach. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye Q."

I check my timetable when I reach my locker. _Period 1; Glee Club. Choir Room.  
_I walk to the choir room and sit down. I'm late. Whoops.  
"Alright. Who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?" Mr Schue asked.  
"He discovered America." Britney said. Is she actually being serious? Oh my Gosh? And Finn agreed?!  
"Close. He did write an iconic chart topper, 'Sailing.'"  
"Never heard of him, don't wanna hear about him." Tina said under her breath. I'm not sure if Will heard her or not, he acted like he didn't.  
"Now, some people think of the term 'easy listening' as a bad thing, but I'm gonna let this music speak for itself. You guys love Lady Gaga and the Rolling Stones and you guys are really good at putting it all out there, but really good music can also be controlled and restrained." He walked around handing out the sheet music and stopped when he got to me.  
"It can let them come to you." He said. My heart began racing, I thought he was going to do something really stupid, but he didn't, thank Goodness. He's so cute; he's got the most adorable eyes.

"How could you get caught between the moon and New York City? They're like a hundred miles apart." Finn said. He really is that thick. I can't believe I dated him, and thought about raising a child with him.  
"Mr. Schue? If I may. I think I speak for all of us when I say it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky smooth Adult Contemporary, it's just that, as teens, this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to. However, there is a burgeoning Facebook campaign that has swell to over five members. The ardent demand: that this week, at the fall homecoming assembly, the McKinley High School Glee Club performs a number by... wait for it... Ms. Britney Spears." Kurt was right.  
"Spears, Spears, yeah." Artie was so funny. I actually like him.  
"Sorry, Kurt, Kurt, sorry. No, no, no. I don't think she's a very good role model." What was Mr Schuester talking about?  
"But, Mr. Schue, we kind of grew of up with her." Rachel said.  
"She's literally why I wanted to become a performer." Tina joined in.  
"I don't want to do Britney." We all turned to look at our Brittany.  
"Why no Britney, Brittany?" Kurt asked.  
"Because my name is also Brittany Spears." What?  
"What?!" Will was as confused as all of us.  
"What the hell is she talking about?" Mercedes asked.  
"My middle name is Susan, my last name is Pierce. That makes me Brittany S. Pierce. "Brittany Spierce." I've lived my entire life in Britney Spears' shadow. I will never be as talented or as famous. I hope you'll all respect that I want Glee Club to remain a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears." Is she serious?  
Mr Schue pounced at the opportunity to get out of doing Britney. "Well, there you have it, guys. It's been decided- no Britney. Sorry."  
"Thanks, Britt. Thanks a lot." Kurt said, as he rolled his eyes. Santana immediately jumped to Brittany's defence.  
"Leave Brittany alone." I can't actually believe that Brittany is being serious.  
"Thank you for understanding. It's been a hard road."  
"Um, can we move on?" Rachel said.  
"Yes. Let's talk about Michael Bolton." Mr Schue answered.  
"Wait, weren't we talking about Christopher Cross?" I ask.  
"Yes. You all need to learn your part for that number. I think it's a definite candidate for our Regional's set list."  
"Can we just use this lesson to rehearse that then? I think we're all a little bit confused about the Britney/Brittany situation." Finn said.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea Mr Schue." Puck agreed.  
"Okay. You can use this to rehearse the number. Get into small groups and look at your parts."  
This is the worst song; it's not even nearly good. We spend the rest of the lesson talking, after we ran through the song a few times.  
"Quinn. Can I see you for a bit please?" Mr Schue says as everyone is getting up to leave when the bell sounds.  
"Sure Mr Schue."  
"How are you?" He asks.  
"I'm good. Russell came over the other night, it was really intense."  
"How did that work out for you?"  
"It wasn't too bad. Puck came over to protect Mom and I. Puck and I got talking about Beth, which was good. I think I might start dating him again, just too boost the image. If he'll take me back. Is that okay with you?"  
"It's not an issue with me. I'm glad he did that for you and your mom. That was really sweet of him. I wish he was as nice at school though; he's still tossing people and terrorizing everybody."  
"Yeah, that's good though. It kind of keeps the school running smoothly."  
"I suppose."  
"He might not take me back though; he's been Santana's property for a little while now. She's trying desperately to hide her and Brittany. It's kind of cute."  
"Yeah, I noticed how she quickly came to Brittany's defence today. They are cute together. Just like another couple I know. Look at us in the reflection of the cabinet. We even look good together." He was right, of course. We look perfect together. Our reflection showed us holding hands on my stomach with his arms coming around my waist. That seems to be where we are most comfortable together.  
"I need to get to my next class. Have a good day Will." I turned around, and got on my tippy toes to peck him on the lips.


	6. Bubblegum

"Quinn; you're late."  
"Sorry Mrs Jefferson, I was with Coach Sue."  
"Okay, take a seat. We are looking at the Japanese Bombings of 1942." She turned to the class, "So we're going to take some notes, so if you could all open your books please." She says so more than any other person you'll ever meet.  
"So the first point to look at is the cause of the bombings, and why they chose the spots they did." We covered all of this last year, I remember all of it.  
_Japan bombed Pearl Harbour because of America's Naval Base situated there. The US knew that Japan was going to bomb, but they weren't expecting to be at Pearl Harbour_. I wrote in my book, copying directly from the whiteboard.  
After 40 more minutes of covering the exact same stuff as last year, the bell went.  
We had a Cheerios meeting during Recess, just a quick gathering in the locker rooms to tell everyone that we are going back to the original design of the pyramid.  
"Coach said to say that her 'No Plastics' Policy still stands, and anybody caught with Plastic Surgery will pay the price. Now leave." I said as I wrapped up the meeting.

"Quinn. Can I speak with you a second?" Santana asked as the other girls filed out of the locker room.  
"Sure, what's up?" I replied.  
"I was just wondering if you'd be able to give me a lift home this afternoon. My car is in getting repaired and Brittany has dancing after school."  
"Sure. I'll meet you at the back car park."  
"Thanks Q."

I had English and Math in period 3&4. I didn't do an awful lot; I spent the whole time thinking about Will. I kind of feel bad for being with him, it will probably hurt whoever I date to keep the image and it's illegal. I've never done anything against the law in my life before. Well, I have now. But not before I started seeing Schue. We just have really good chemistry, and I guess I've always thought that. Like when I was at his house with Terri and we hugged, all those times in Glee Club that I've caught him looking at me, when he touches me during dances and songs; it makes my whole body feel good. It makes me feel special and loved, even the other day when he was holding me back from killing Santana and today when he handed me that sheet music, my heart started racing like no tomorrow.

"Quinn, wait up!" It was Tina as I was walking down the hallway after Math. "Mr Schue wants to see us during lunch time; we're having a quick meeting with a guest speaker!"  
"Thanks Tina, I'll just put my stuff away and I'll be there." Sure enough she was a right, a second after she left my phone vibrated. It was a text from Mr Schue.  
_Quick Glee Club meeting, guest speaker! Spread the word. X_

"Everybody listen up." Mr Schue was standing up in front of the class as we all idly chatted. "This is Carl. He's a dentist and he's got some capsules for you to chew."  
"Alright so here's the deal, you chew this little capsule, now if there's any plaque you missed the dye will stick to it and turn your teeth blue." Carl said.  
Santana is actually the biggest whore I've ever met. "Can I just say that you are the hottest dentist I've ever seen?" She said.  
"Yeah, I get that all the time." Carl replied.  
"No like seriously, you can totally drill me anytime you,"  
Ms Pillsbury interrupted. "Santana! Okay, let's stay focused."  
"Rock and roll Ems, besides- this guy." He grabs Will's shoulder. "Now this guy's pretty easy on the eyes to – huh?" Hellz-a- yeah! Whoa, that was very Santana. "And you know what, no matter how hard I tried, I bet I couldn't sing or dance like him."  
"Oh, probably not." Will was trying to impress Emma, which didn't surprise me, but did upset me. Only a little bit though, because we did decide that this would be a on the side thing, if he wants to continue trying to get her that's okay. Right?  
"Alright, let's get a look at those chompers huh?" Carl said.  
"Before we chew, I would just like to alert Mr Schue that there's been a new edition to the Britney Spears Facebook Campaign." Kurt was still pushing for Britney.  
"Sorry, the answer is still no. Capsules guys!"  
"Yes. Chew away. Chew chew." Emma said.

My teeth were perfect, of course. So were Puck's, Mike's and Tina's. Mike and Tina celebrated with a kiss. My attention quickly turned to Finn when he shrieked.  
"Oh My God." Kurt said. I realized why when I saw Rachel's mouth it was blue. All he teeth were blue.  
"What?" She asked before pulling out a mirror. "Aaah." She screamed and clasped her hand over her mouth. "I don't understand. I floss between classes!" Seriously?  
"Well, sometimes it's genetics." Carl reassured her.  
"I think I might be better at flossing and brushing if I could see myself in the mirror." Artie said, after his mouth was blue too.  
"There you go Bluetooth," Santana joked.  
"I don't brush my teeth; I rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat. I was pretty sure Dr. Pepper was a dentist." Brittany can't actually be serious? No way, she's not that blonde. She's smarter than that. Carl walked up to her.  
"I got this Em. Some deep bleaching, some scaling you'll be as good as new. Alright open up." He took one glance at Brittany's teeth and immediately said, "No, no close." She closed her teeth momentarily and opened them again. "Close. Again." Carl said. "You can all make appointments to come and see me this week if you like. I'll give a 20% discount to you guys in the Glee Club. I'll leave my number at the front desk for you. Keep up the good hygiene guys!" Carl walked out of the choir room, followed by Ms Pillsbury.  
"Alright guys, thanks for hearing Carl out and please take good care of your teeth. You can go to lunch now."  
"Bye Mr Schuester." Rachel said as she left, following Finn.

"Perfect teeth Quinn Fabray. I should've known." Mr Schuester laughed. "Come here with those perfect teeth." I walked towards him, wrapped my arms around his stomach and leaned up to kiss him.  
"I love kissing you. You taste really good, like coffee." I said as we were walking out of the choir room.  
"Kissing you tastes like bubblegum." He replied.  
"That's weird," I said. "I don't even chew bubblegum." I laughed.  
"Hmm." He answered. We were in the crowded hallway now and we knew we had to act normal.  
"See you round Quinn." He said.  
"Bye." I answered, turning around to walk away as I said it.

I walked to the cafeteria and sat down with the table of Cheerios eating nothing but lettuce, raw celery sticks and Coach Sue's protein shakes.  
"Quinn, we wanted to know if you could ask Coach Sue to cut back on practices during exam week this year. The Seniors last year said they struggled a lot and we don't want to have the same struggle." Linda said, making every single cheerleader at the table stop talking and look at me.  
"I'll see what I can do, but I can't imagine she's going to be very lenient."  
"Please try really hard, Quinn." Another one said. Jane; I think.  
"Yeah, please Quinn."  
"It would make things easier for all of us. You included." Kate said.  
"Guys, I said I'd try."  
"Thanks Quinn." Linda said.  
"No problem. Is anybody else having any problems I should know about?"  
"I have really bad cramps," Jackie said.  
"That's too bad. Eat a banana and exercise. Coach Sue hates when girls complain about cramps."  
"Okay Quinn."  
"Girls, the bells about to go. In period six, I'd like you to be in room 205. We're having a meal plan lesson. Okay?" They all agree and I head to my locker when the bell goes.  
"Period five SOSE." I say to myself. My phone vibrated and I check it see a message from Will.  
_'Just bought a new car. It's really cool. Can't wait to show you. X'  
'That's awesome. You'll have to show me later. X' _I reply.

SOSE and Cheerios go past really fast, I can't believe how fast. It was like the blink of an eye. All the girls are on a new meal plan, which means they should all be in tip top shape very soon. I don't want to starve them, that's Sue's game. Not mine. They all have to eat. I told them about back before I had Beth and I was in the sick bay with Mercedes right after she'd passed out and I'd talked about healthy eating.

"Thanks, I'm not hungry." She'd said, after I offered her a Granola bar.  
"Yes, you are. You're starving. I know, I've been there. Did all the other kids start looking like food before you fainted?" I said.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"She replied.  
**"**Been there. Eat the granola bar."  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I can't remember the last time you said two words to me that weren't 'you' and 'suck.'"  
"'Cause I was you. Scared. Hating myself for eating a cookie but I got over it."  
"Yeah, well of course you did, pretty blonde with the white girl ass."  
"When you start eating for somebody else so that they can grow and be healthy, your relationship to food changes. What I realized is that I'm so willing to eat right to take care of this baby. Why am I not willing to do it for myself? You are so lucky; you've always been at home in your body. Don't let Ms. Sylvester take that away from you."  
**"**You are beautiful. You know that."

That was a really good day for me, I felt like I'd helped save her. I saw her becoming skinny, but not in a healthy way. She needed to be bought back to reality, after Sue had ripped that away from her. I was so much nicer as a person when I was pregnant. Beth is going to grow up and be healthy and happy, which is more than I can ever ask for. That's all I want for my beautiful baby.


	7. Elizabeth Street

"Quinn, are you still right to give me a lift back home?" Santana asked as we left the classroom.  
"Yeah sure, are you ready to go now?"  
"I've just got to go to my locker, and then I'm good to go." She laughed.  
"Well, if you come to my locker, I'll come to yours and we can walk to my car together."

"What's happening with you at the moment, Santana?" I ask as we walk from my locker to hers.  
"Nothing, why? What makes you think something's going on?" She panicked.  
"Nothing in particular, you've just been a little different lately. That's all. I mean it might be just because I'm Head Cheerleader again. Are you acting different around me because of that?"  
She takes a moment to process before answering.  
"No, I mean it is weird and at first I hated you for it, and for telling Coach Sue about my boob job, but I've gotten over that now. I'm sorry, by the way." She takes a deep breath. "For saying all those things in that fight, and for slapping you and for bringing Beth into it, that was really horrible of me. You must be going through hell and back after giving her up. I'm sorry for being an insensitive bitch."  
"Hey, its okay, I've moved past that too. And I'm okay with Beth, she's with Shelby and she loves Beth, so it's alright." I'm trying more to convince myself than anything. I really miss Beth.  
"Besides, that fight bought really good things for me. I really wish I could tell you. I mean it's not that I don't trust you, but I really can't tell anybody."  
"Hey! You have to tell me!" She giggled as she opened her locker.  
"San, I know we don't keep things from each other, but I really can't tell you this. It could hurt people and get someone in serious trouble."  
"Quinn!" She whined. "Pleaaaaaaase?" She begged.  
"Nope. No way."  
"I'm going to nag you the whole way home." She said.  
"That's okay. I think I can deal with that." I replied. She slammed her locker shut and Brittany approached us.

"Hey Santana, Hey Quinn!" She said.  
"Hey Brittany, how are you?" I asked.  
"I'm good. Are you taking Santana home?"  
"Yeah, she is. Why's that Britt?" Santana asked.  
"Just wanted to make sure you found someone to take you home San," She smiled. "Well, I've got to go to dance class now. See you later." She hugged us both goodbye and walked off down the corridor.

"You ready to go, Quinn?" Santana asked.  
"Yeah, let's do it." I responded.

We were walking down to the car park when Santana's phone started to ring.  
"Sorry, it's my Mami." She said to me before answering the call.

"Hi Mami."  
"Yeah, Quinn's taking me home."  
"Okay. I'll see what I can do."  
"Yep."  
"Sounds good. See you soon Mami." She hung up the phone and climbed into my car as I went round the other side to get in the driver's seat.  
"Mami wanted to know if I'd get some stuff for dinner on the way home. Don't suppose you fancy a trip to the grocery store do you?"  
"Sure. Which one are we going to?"  
"The Corner Store on Elizabeth St, if you really don't mind."  
"No, not at all. I need to get some stuff anyway."

"Are you going to tell me about the good thing that came out of our fight?"  
"Nope."  
"Please?!"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so."  
"Quinn, don't be like that!"  
"It's a really big deal and no one else can know. It would just be you. Okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. Please just tell me!"  
"I'm dating Mr Schuester."  
"WHAT?! Quinn, no! That's so far past wrong that it's not even funny! Why are you dating him? No!"  
"Santana, calm down! You can't tell ANYBODY. I'm not joking. He could get fired!"  
"Only because you're screwing him!"  
"We are not having sex! We're enjoying each other's company. That's all."  
"Quinn. He's a grown man; he's going to want at some point. What are you going to do when the time comes? You saw how Puck got, he pressured you and you fell pregnant!"  
"Will's not like that."  
"Will?! You call him Will?"  
"Yes."  
"Quinn, this is a mistake. You have to stop seeing him."  
"I think you're overreacting a little bit."  
"No, I'm not overreacting. Is there a way you're suppose to react when you find out your best friend is dating your Glee Club teacher? It's not okay Quinn. I love you to pieces, enough to tell you that it has to stop."  
"No, it doesn't. I haven't felt as good as I feel when I'm with him since I saw Beth for the first time. There's a hole in my heart and I'm trying to fill it. Simple as that, look at it like he's helping me. Helping me to become better, to feel normal again."  
"He's helping you to make him a criminal."  
"Santana, please don't say anything to anyone. I need this. I need him more than you understand. I know this is hard for you to understand, but I really need you to try, imagine if you lost Brittany, you'd be missing a part of you. You try and fill a void that big."  
"Don't bring Brittany into this."  
"I was just trying to explain to you how I'm feeling right now."  
"Can we talk about something else?"  
"Are you going to keep my secret?"  
"Sure."

"So...What's going on with you and Brittany?" I ask.  
"Nothing, we're just friends."  
"No you're not, something's happening. I'm not blind San."  
"Maybe you should get your eyes checked." She paused. "Sorry, that was really bitchy. I'm just so weirded out right now."  
"It's alright, I understand. This must be a lot for you to take in."  
"Britt and I are just...enjoying each other's company... to use your words." She giggled.  
"Oh My! You guys are hooking up!" I exclaim.  
"Shhh! don't tell the whole world."  
"So...when did it start?"  
"Well, we just kind of fit together, you know? It's not a relationship, it's purely physical. We make each other feel good and it just works."  
"No way! Is Brittany okay with it being just physical? She's kind of into the relationship stuff, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, I think she's a little bit confused by the whole thing, which I am too. But, I refuse to talk about my feelings." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Because if I talk about my feelings, I'm scared that the whole situation will become real, a part of me doesn't want what we have to be real, but another part wishes I could walk through the crowded halls of McKinley holding her hand and being proud to call her my girlfriend."  
"San...wow."  
"Quinn, I think I'm lesbian."  
"Um, wow. Well, don't worry. I won't treat you any different. You're still Santana Lopez; Lima Heights Adjacent Bad Bitch to me." I start to tread carefully; I don't want to start another fight. I pull up into the car park of the supermarket and turn the car off. "What makes you think that you are lesbian, and not just bi?"  
"When I'm with Brittany it feels good, really good. Like my whole heart and body is there, in the moment. When I'm with guys, like Puck it just doesn't mean anything, I don't feel anything. My body's there, but my heart and mind aren't."  
"That's possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. You have to tell Brittany how you feel."  
"Q, I can't. I really just can't, it would ruin me if anybody found out."  
"Nobody's going to care. You're still the scariest person I know; no offence. If anyone was to say anything you'd hunt them down and kill them with your bare hands, or tear them down with your words."  
"Yeah, but for now this is the part of me that we keep between the Unholy Trinity, okay?" She had a pleading look in her eyes.  
"Sure, you keep my secret, I keep yours. We should probably like go into the shops now." I laughed.  
"Yeah. Let's go." She said.


	8. Casserole

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry it's been so long!**

* * *

"Mami, I'm home! Can Quinn stay for tea? I'll cook." "Santana! Ser muy, Papi está durmiendo!" "Sí Mami, lo siento." She whispered. "Whoops, Papi's sleeping." She said to me. We walked into the kitchen were Maribel was preparing tea on the stove. "Mami, can Quinn stay for tea?" "Sí, you need to tell her mother though." "Yes Mami, thank you!"

"Maribel, this looks amazing, thank you!" "It's no problem, Quinn. How have things been for you lately?" She asked. "They've been good, stressful with Cheerios, Glee Club and general school work." I laughed. "Would you like a glass of water girls?" Antonio interrupted. "Yes please Dr Lopez," I say. "Thanks Papi." Santana says after he places the glasses in front of us at the table. It was silent for a little bit, until Maribel spoke up. "So Quinn, if it's too personal, just say so. But, what was giving birth like for you? San mentioned that you were really worried about It." "I was really worried about it at first, the last few weeks I was really scared. During our performance at Regional's, Beth was kicking like there's no tomorrow, it was like she was playing soccer or something. As I was going down the stairs my Mom was there, and in the middle of a conversation with her my waters broke." I took a deep breath, "Giving birth hurt like hell, but it was worth it to see my little girl's face." "I said the same thing to my Mami, after giving birth to Santana!" "Mami!" Santana said. "This better not lead to embarrassing baby and childhood stories!" Santana was worried. "Of course it is, Santana." Antonio laughed. "Santana was such a cute child. On her first day of kinder she cried because she didn't want to leave at the end of the day. All the other kids cried at the start of the day, but not Santana. She cried at the end when she had to go home." "Really? Santana, I had no idea you liked school so much!" I said. "Shut up you!" She retorted. The rest of the night was filled by looking through photo albums and hearing stories about Santana. I had heard some of them, and was there for quite a few; Santana and I have been friends since fifth grade. In sixth grade, Brittany transferred to our school and in Seventh grade we formed the Unholy Trinity; Santana, Brittany and I against the world.

"Mom, I'm home. Maribel sent some casserole home with me for you." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" I called out. She didn't reply, so I went for a walk up to her bedroom and there was note on the door.  
I've gone out for a little while, I'll be back later. Love you. X  
I put the casserole in the fridge and curl up on the couch to watch some TV. It's all reality TV crap on at this time of night, which is kind of good; I could use the distraction tonight. I was texting Will and watching a movie length marathon of Jersey Shore. Will was telling me about how he had to take Kurt to Principal Figgin's office yesterday, during a quick meeting they had. Kurt had told him to stop being so 'Frigging uptight all the time!' I laughed when I heard that, it was kind of funny. 'I'm going to bed now. I'm exhausted, see you tomorrow. Xo' I text him as I walk to my bedroom.


	9. Britney

**Another one, because the last one was small. (:**

* * *

I walk through the main entrance today, and the crowds part; just like every other day. I can see Finn with Rachel just down the hall, Rachel looks different. She's dressing different. I get closer and have a good look.  
"Morning Finn; Rachel." I say, as I glance down at her quickly. "You look good, Rachel."  
"Thank you Quinn. I went to the dentist yesterday, and now I have more confidence."  
"Um, okay? What does the dentist have to do with confidence?"  
"Well, I had a Britney Spears fantasy. Now I feel like a pretty girl."  
"It's good to feel that way sometimes. Good job, Rachel."  
"See you in Glee Club! Period 1 again this morning!"  
"Okay, see you then." I go to my locker and grab my things for Glee.

I'm sitting down behind Berry and Santana started to talk to her.  
"Well Rachel, congratulations. Normally you dress like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark, specific fetish but I actually dig this look. Yay!" She started clapping quietly.  
"Thank you!" Rachel squealed.  
"I think what Santana is trying to say is Rachel, though I risk expulsion by saying so, is that it seems Britney Spears has really helped you blossom. That's all." Kurt Said.  
"Wait, Rachel. Is that true? I mean you are kind of dressing differently."Will said.  
"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!" Arite said, clearing admiring Rachel's new Britney look.  
"Hey hey!" Finn was getting defensive.  
"Look, all I know is that I had a very vivid Britney Spears fantasy at the dentist and since then it's made me free to get out of my own way. I think I've just always been afraid to dress like a pretty girl because I've never really felt like one before." She turned to face me, "Now I realize its okay to feel that way about yourself every now and then. Maybe it's a good thing."  
"It's such a good thing I can't believe it." Brittany mocked, before our meeting was interrupted by Sue.  
"William, a word." She said as she entered the choir room. Will left the choir room and Berry stood up to speak.  
"I think this the perfect opportunity to talk about the Homecoming assembly." She started. "I want to do Britney, and everybody else does too; Brittany included. Which by the way, Brittany; you will not get all the solos. Even if Britney Spears convinced you that you're more talented than all of us."  
"You don't know that; Rachel. You're not Mr Schue's favourite anymore." I turned to look at Brittany. Does she know? "Then who is?" Rachel asked.  
"Me; obviously." Brittany said, with a smirk on her face. She does know! I'm sure Santana told her.  
"Any way guys, maybe we should do what we did for the first assembly when Mr Schue was pushing for Disco."  
"No. No way, now how. We are not going behind his back again." I say.  
"Yeah, Quinn has a point," Finn said. "Last time we did that it didn't end well. Do you remember the list of songs Figgin's gave us? It was all Jesus music."  
"Okay, so what are we going to do then?" She asked.  
"We could just perform the song he wants us to. Sailing isn't that bad." Artie said.  
"Yeah, we'll just do what he wants us to. We have to try and keep convincing him to do Britney though."  
"Yep, okay, well I don't think Mr Schuester is coming back so let's leave it at that. Bye guys." Rachel said as she left the choir room, with Puck and Artie following behind. Everyone else slowly left until Britney, Santana and I were the only ones in the room.

"Santana, did you tell Britney?" I ask, giving her the famous Quinn Fabray eyebrow lift. "Yes. But, you said we had to keep it between the Unholy Trinity and Britney's apart of that."  
"Quinn, I think it's super cool that you're dating Mr Schuester. He's like totally cool."  
"Thanks Britt," I say and walk out of the choir room.

We had another Glee Club Meeting at lunch, to make up for the one that Mr Schue missed this morning. "I'm on the football team," Artie said.  
"I was pretty sure Artie's legs don't work." I said. I was genuinely confused. The guy was in a wheelchair.  
"Did you get a leg transplant?" Britney asked.  
"Nope. My teammates can push my chair like a battering ram." Artie replied.  
"Yep, there's no rule against it. We checked." Finn said, backing Artie's statement up.  
"And I have Britney Spears to thank!" Artie concluded.  
"You're welcome," Brittany said. That girl confuses me. A lot.  
"Britney plus nitrous gave me an amazing idea, and it gave me the nerve to tell Coach Beiste that Finn and I both really want to be on the team."  
"Wait. You're back on the team?" Berry asked, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Yeah," Finn replied.  
"Suddenly you're way hotter to me," Santana said, playing with her hair. "Weird." She finished.  
"Wait. I don't get it. How come everyone's having Britney Spears fantasies?" Puck asked.  
"The Nitrous-Oxide dentist's use is a mild hallucinogen. Studies have proven it induces vivid dreams. Often the last thing the patient thinks of. The subconscious moves to the forefront. Since we've all been thinking so much about Britney it stands to reason." Artie replied and Mr Schuster walked into the choir room.  
"Okay guys. Listen up!" He said.  
"Mr Schue, if I may." Kurt began.  
"Kurt. I overheard what you guys were just talking about and I know what you're going to say. The answer is no, no I'm not going to stand in the way anymore. You guys wanna do Britney at this year's Homecoming assembly and I'm fine with it."  
"Yes!" We all exclaim and start clapping.  
"I know!" He said. "And, more than that." We all stop talking. "I am going to perform with you!" He laughed, "Right?!" We're all silent. Thank goodness for the bell, it was really awkward in that room. Everybody leaves the choir room and Mr Schue and I immediately hug each other.  
"So, you're performing Britney with us?" I laugh.  
"Yeah, how exciting!" He says.  
"Mmm," I say.  
"What?" He chuckled.  
"Nothing, it's kinda hot; actually." I say, desperately trying to sound serious, because I really meant it.  
"It's going to mean a lot of rehearsing, we haven't got long. The assembly's tomorrow. Are you up for it?"  
"Hell yeah! We're gonna kick but!" I say.  
"I need to go and start marking some Spanish papers. I'll see you this afternoon though, we'll have rehearsals then. Can you text the others for me? Or post it on the Britney Facebook Campaign page?"  
"Sure. I'll see you this arvo."  
I send a group text to everyone, surprising myself with the fact that I have all their numbers. Rehearsal, auditorium. After school. Is all I sent. I receive a confirmation text from every single person in less than three minutes; that must be some kind of record.

"Okay guys, so the song we're performing is...Toxic!" Mr Schue announced.  
"No way! I love that song!" Kurt said, totally agreeing with the choice.

"Okay, so you need to really work the hats. Good job, bring it round 2.3.4" Mr Schue was watching from the front as we put the finishing touches on our performance.  
"Excellent work guys! I can't wait to perform this tomorrow! We're going to have so much fun. It's going to be a blast!" "Mr Schue, isn't it a bit full on?"  
"No Rachel, I think it's fine. It's a great way to promote the Glee Club. Hopefully we'll get some new members from this." "Okay Mr Schue; but if this back fires, it's on your shoulders, not ours."  
"What are you talking about? It's going to be fantastic! See you all tomorrow!" He waved everyone goodbye as they walked up the stairs and out the doors. I hang back and take my time to collect my things, so it doesn't look sussed. That's the last thing we need, Berry finding out something she shouldn't.

"Are you worried about this performance, like the rest of them?" Will asked me.

"No, I think it's going to be fine. Although, I can't see Sue liking the idea very much, but there's not much she can do, I suppose."  
"Yeah, true. She'll have to get over it though, because we are here and we are doing Britney!" He fist pumped the air, being so super cool. I had to laugh, it was too hard not to.  
"You're adorable." I say.  
"Yeah, I get that all the time."He said, mimicking Carl.  
"That's funny; you should be a stand up comic." I joked.  
"Where's your car parked?" He asked.  
"In the back car park, why?"  
"I'll walk you to your car, you just don't know what kind of people are out at this time at night." I check my watch and gasp at the time. "Oh My Goodness Will! It's 8:30!" I say.  
"Why don't you and I go out and get something to eat? We haven't been on a proper date yet." He was being really sincere about this; he wasn't making a joke of it at all. "Sure, I'd like that." I whisper.  
"Do you need to let your mom know?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I'll call her and tell her I'm going out with Britney and Artie." I answer, as I pull my phone out of my Cheerios jacket.  
"Mom?" I say when she finally picks up the phone.  
"Quinn, honey where are you?"  
"Sorry Mom, we had a rehearsal that ran late with Glee. I'm going to go and get some dinner with Brittany and Artie. Is that okay?"  
"Yes, okay honey. I'll see you when you get home." She replied.  
"Don't wait up!" I giggle.  
"Bye sweetie. Be safe."  
"I love you mom."  
"Love you too." I hang up the phone and turn back to face Will.  
"We're good to go." I say.  
"Cool. I'll just grab my stuff." He said, walking off stage to find his bag.

We reach my car after walking hand in hand in a comfortable silence. "You can leave your car here if you like. We can go in my car and pick yours up later." He said, letting go of my hand.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Where's your car parked?" I ask.  
"Just over there." He pointed to the almost empty car park across from us.  
"Cool." I say. We walk to his car in another comfortable silence.

"Crap!" He said, breaking that silence when we reached his car.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You're wearing your Cheerios uniform. It might look a little bit weird if we go out together."  
"Yeah, I didn't think about that. If you turn around, I'll put some clothes on."  
"Okay."  
"No peeking!" I giggle.  
"Can I peek a little?" He asked.  
"No." I pull my skirt off.  
"Please?" He pleaded.  
"Come here, you're lucky I need someone to hold my uniform. I can't get it dirty or creased." He walked to my side, and I passed him my skirt. "Hold this." I say.  
"Sure. By the way Quinn, you are beautiful. You are the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. There is no one like you." "You're just saying that. Look; I have stretch marks from being pregnant." I run my hands over my stretch marks. I moisturize them with special cream to make them fade, but they're still there. "They are beautiful. They make up a part of you. Beth is a part of you and this proof that she exists." He put his hands on my hips, rubbing the stretch marks.  
"I miss her." I say, as I take my jacket off.  
"She's with a good person; Shelby will take care of her. I know it."  
"Yeah, I know she will." I pass Will the jacket. I'm standing in an empty car park in my underwear and shirt. I can't say I've ever done that before. "Are you cold?" He asked.  
"Kind of, it's a little chilly." Will pulled me into his body by my hips and kissed me slowly and gently.  
"I'll keep you warm," He said. "Do you want me to actually look away while you finish getting dressed?"  
"I'm standing here, in front of you in my underwear. I think the damage is done. I don't care." I laugh.  
"Okay," He started, "But I am only human and you are looking very fine."  
"What are you implying?" I playfully ask, while lifting my shirt above my head.  
"I think you're gorgeous, and I would like to sleep with you." He immediately became embarrassed by his comment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
"It's okay. I don't mind. I want to sleep with you too, but when I'm ready. Last time I was pressured and look where that got me." I nervously giggled.  
"You don't have to sleep with me." He said.  
"No, like I said, I want to. But; when I'm ready and comfortable."  
"I'll wait forever," He said.  
"Can you take my shirt?" I ask.  
"Sure." I was wearing a very pretty bra today, I felt good when he was looking at me. I felt confident in myself.


	10. Spooning

So, where are we going Will?" I ask when I'm fully clothed and sitting in the passenger seat of his car.  
"Breadstix?" He asked.  
"Sounds good." I agree. "Will, I need to tell you something."  
"Yes, Quinn?"  
"I told Santana about us; and she told Britney. I promise it's just within the Unholy Trinity, we fight sometimes but we'd never spill each other's secrets. We're not like that."  
"So, you were physically fighting Santana at the start of the week, but now you trust her with a secret this big?" He seemed confused.  
"Yeah, please don't be mad. I know that no one else can find out about us." I was worried that he would leave me out of fear of getting caught.  
"It's okay. Quinn, we need to be really careful though."  
"I know. But we've got a big chance of getting caught if we go out together."  
"We can go back to my place?" He asked.  
"Sounds good, I think I like that better than going out to a restaurant any way." Which was true, I needed to have a rest before tomorrow. I've got a huge day tomorrow.  
"We should go to the DVD store and get a movie; we can order in and have a night on the couch."  
"That sounds like just what I need."  
"Too easy."

We picked The Notebook at the DVD store. I was shocked and appealed at the fact that Will had never seen it.

"You're telling me that Terri never made you sit through The Notebook?"  
"Nope, she didn't want to watch; secretly I was disappointed because I did." He'd said.  
"Aaaw; such a softie," I say.  
"Hey, I know good movies, and this is supposed to be one of them."  
"What's your favourite movie?" I ask out of pure curiosity.  
"Raining men, you?"  
"Mine would have to be...Mamma Mia. I'm actually in love with it. It's kind of a secret shame." I giggle.  
"No, I love that movie too!" He said as we pulled into the car park under his apartment; a place I'd been many times before.

"Can you imagine if you and Terri stayed together? You'd be up those stairs, caring for Beth. My baby; I'm so sorry for going behind your back like that, and not telling you what was going on. I felt so bad; I just didn't want you to get hurt."  
"It's okay, I don't blame you. None of that mess was your fault, it was Terri; she was...kinda terrible."  
"I'm sorry." I say.

"Oh my gosh, Will; you're crying." I say at the end of the Notebook.  
"Yeah, it's sad!" Will and I are spooning on his couch.  
"What time is it?" I ask.  
"It's 11:00 o'clock." He replies, after checking his phone.  
"Shit! I've got to get home!" I say.  
"Or, you could call your mom and tell her you're staying with Artie and we could watch Mamma Mia." He replied.  
"Yeah; that sounds like a better idea."

"Mom," I say  
"Hello?" She asked. She must've been asleep.  
"It's Quinn," I answer.  
"Quinn, where are you?"  
"I'm still at Artie's, Britt and I was thinking of staying the night. Is that okay?"  
"Yes alright, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then. Love you." She hangs up before I could reply.

"She doesn't mind," I say to Will. All of a sudden I get this real rebellious feeling, like I'm doing something naughty, which I am. But I don't know, it feels like there's all this adrenalin pumping through my body and I don't know what to do with it. One thing's for certain in my mind; I'm ready,  
"Cool, do you want to watch Mamma Mia?" He asks.  
"I've got a better idea…" I say.  
"And what's that?" He asks playfully.  
"I think you and your imagination know the answer to that." I whisper as I walk past him to his bedroom.

When I arrive at his bedroom, I take my shorts off and lay down on his bed; facing the entrance that he appears in seconds after.

"Quinn, are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to."  
"I'm fine; come here." I say, pulling him onto the bed by his tie.  
Will was lying on top of me, kissing me passionately. The kisses electrocuted my body, and I saw fireworks. My whole world was spinning on an axis, it was so frigging good! I knew there was no going back now, I'd given him the idea and he ran with it.

The sex was amazing, Will wasn't just in it for himself like Puck was; he cared about how I felt and how it was for me. I kind of wish that Will was my first, not Puck, it was so much better. I didn't have to 'trust' Will; because he used protection, unlike Puck. Gosh, I hate Puck so much for making my first time the way it was. I wish I'd never gotten drunk and slept with him. I'd take it all back. I'd rather have Beth with Will, Puck was a jerk.

"Wow," Was the only word that came out of my mouth when we both dropped back down onto the bed.  
"I know right." He immediately replied.  
"That was so good." I said, staring at the ceiling.  
"Quinn, that was more than 'so good,' that was the best I've ever had! That was fantastic. You should probably know that you're the second person I've ever slept with. I was with Terri since High School; I lost my virginity to her and haven't slept with anyone else since."  
"Wait, so you've only ever had sex with two people?"  
"Yep, and I haven't actually had sex for ages. Terri stopped putting out for me when she 'fell pregnant.'" He said.  
"Wow, I wouldn't pick that. Ever, that's…Interesting."  
"Interesting good, or interesting bad?"  
"Interesting good. I'm glad to know you're not the one night stand, screw and leave kind of guy…Like someone else I know."  
"Puck?"  
"Yeah, I mean he didn't leave me, because I was dating Finn, but he was such a jerk about the whole thing. He once told me to stop supersizing because he doesn't 'dig on fat chicks.' I was carrying his child…He made me feel good sometimes, but like complete crap at other times. He's just…" I sighed.  
"Ugh, I don't even know. We were at the hospital right after Beth was born and he told me he loved me. The other day, when Russell came back we were talking about Beth and how we wouldn't take any of the experience back, but I honestly think I'd take it back. I love Beth, I really do; but it's just so much to deal with. I'm sixteen. I don't want jerks in my life, and Puck can be a real jerk sometimes."  
"Its okay, it's all over now; think about us, not you and Puck. He's not important anymore. I'm here for you."  
"I'm sorry, I just totally ruined the moment."  
"Honestly, it's fine. Come here."

Will pulled me into his side and I fell asleep spooning him.


End file.
